flowers of flesh and blood
by presidentpelly
Summary: Major DR1 spoilers. The mastermind decides to get rid of Naegi and Kirigiri before they become even more of a nuisance in the most unpleasant way they can think of. Includes: Character death, necrophilia, torture, gore and adult content.


It was... dark.

Well - _almost_dark.

The only light in the room came from a single light bulb attached to a thin chord suspended from the ceiling, with no lampshade to dim its cruel brightness. A thick silence hung unseen in the cold air, broken only by the soft sound of ragged, uneven breathing.

Somewhere hurt. He was much too disorientated to figure out where exactly the pain was coming from; the nape of his neck? The back of his head? He just knew that somewhere hurt a lot. The numb pain which blossomed from the indiscernible point began to spread to his thoughts, affecting the endless questions that ran through his foggy brain like an endless record tape.

Naegi couldn't remember what happened or much of what he was doing before he suddenly blacked out. All he could recall was Kirigiri showing up, telling him to check out the storeroom in the boy's bathroom. For some completely unfathomable reason that must have escaped him at this point, he had unquestioningly done as she commanded - the rest of his memories were all blurred, unrecognizable thoughts.

"Where... am-..." He began, a dull ache throbbing in his chest and preventing his speech from coming out clearly enough to be heard.

"Naegi-kun, you're finally awake! You sure did take your sweet time!"

A feminine voice from somewhere in front of him cut him off. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Without warning a cold hand grabbed his chin, pointed fingernails digging groves into his skin as he was forced to tilt his head back. Wincing at the sudden light beaming down on his sensitive eyes, Naegi blinked a few times before the his vision cleared up and his eyes focused, revealing the identity of whoever was holding him.

"Enoshima ... Junko? N-No..."

"Yep! That's my name! Not that I'm surprised you know it. Everyone knows me, aha~"

The model twisted her lips into a forced smile, dripping with a sick sweetness that sent shudders racking through Naegi's spine. With an eery glint in her eyes, she tilted her head and lowered her voice, leaning closer to the other's face. "Say, do you know why I brought you here, Naegi-kun?"

Naegi shook his head minutely, his movements restricted because of the hand that still kept an iron grip on his chin.

He couldn't even figure out why she was here, let alone himself. Wasn't Junko dead? He had seen it happen; they'd _all_ seen it happen. Naegi even checked her pulse. She was dead.

Wasn't she?

"Hmm, that's strange for you to say. Weren't you and that dumb slut running rings around those other idiots whenever it came to investigating and figuring things out?" Junko's gaze hardened, the false smile never once leaving her face.

"Well? Why not make a lucky guess?"

Naegi impulsively tried to stand up and shove her away, but something prevented him.

The chair.

He was tied to it, held down by some kind of material. Rope, perhaps? Chain? Leather?

Then all at once a frightening wave of panic kicked in, one that he should have felt right from the beginning. "W-Who are you?!" he shouted hoarsely, frantically struggling to get out of the tight restraints which, of course, proved ineffective.

"You know _exactly _who I am, idiot! Didn't you just say my name a second ago?" Junko snapped, her grin dwindling at last as impatience took over her.

"How are you still alive? Monobear... he killed you. The mastermind killed you! Why are you _here_?!"

Spluttering, Junko let go of him and doubled over with her hands pressed against her waist, her shoulders shaking as she screeched with laughter. "Oh, you mean her? I can't believe you dumbasses actually fell for that!"

"...What?"

"Hehe, long story short, that wasn't me, no fucking duh!" Junko replied breathlessly, once she'd stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Well, back to the point. You really have no idea why you're here?

Once again, Naegi shook his head. None of this made any sense to him.

"You're here because you're an interfering bastard." The blonde stated evidently, pulling a nail file out of her chest pocket and brushing it against her fingernails as though she had nothing better to occupy her time with. "You and your precious hope, ruining all my fun! You and that bitch Kirigiri, always getting in the way of despair with your stupid hope! It makes me sick," she spat, keeping her eyes trained on the nail file that now viciously scrubbed against the tips of her immaculate nails. ''What makes you think you can just do that?!"

The brunet remained silent, his eyes flickering.

"I'm tired of it! I'm sick of you and Kirigiri getting in the way! So that's why you're both here. I'm gonna show you what true despair is. I'm gonna make you suffer!" Junko shouted, tossing the nail file aside and fixing her glare towards the corner of the room.

''Both...?'' Naegi inquired, his eyes cautiously following Junko's gaze.

His heart seemed to stop when his eyes landed on a body slumped against the wall, its eyes shut and its hands tied behind its back.

"Kirigiri-san?" He whispered, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Don't worry. She's not dead! The little princess is just taking a nap. Chloroform takes longer to wear off than a blow to the head, apparently. We'll just have to start without her!"

Before he could even formulate a response, Junko had suddenly forced herself on Naegi's lap and knotted her fingers through his light brown hair - her lips painfully forceful as she pressed them against Naegi's, her hips grinding in slow and slightly painful circles against his crotch.

Naegi blushed ferociously, tugging for all he was worth at whatever was keeping him tied up. He felt so confused, so helpless as Junko continued kissing him, showing no mercy, her teeth grazing his lips. What was she talking about just there? Fun? Despair? What was he interfering with?

"Naegi-kun! Why won't you kiss me back?" Junko pulled away and glared at him angrily, furrowing her brow. "Don't you like being kissed by a girl?"

"Tell me who you are," he demanded through gritted teeth. He had the overwhelming urge to wipe his mouth with his sleeve... Too bad his hands were tied together.

Junko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! Seeing as you won't be leaving this room alive, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, ya little bitch. I'm the so-called "puppet master" you bastards have been whining and crying about. The mastermind! The brains behind it all!" She tossed her hair and grinned proudly. "Amazing, aren't I?"

Naegi stared at her in shock. She was the mastermind? She set up this "school life of mutual killing" all by herself? There was no way that could be right...

"Aw, don't look so angry! I'm sure you would have figured it out sooner nor later!"

"Why wou-"

She cut him off again with another harsh but short kiss, shoving one hand between Naegi's legs and rubbing him roughly through his jeans.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're not even a little bit hard yet. Am I not good enough for a plain guy like you? Don't you even like women?"

"I-I..." The brunet looked down, biting his lip as he squeezed his legs together tightly and blushed again.

"Well don't worry, Naegi-kun! I brought a special guest, just for you! She's waiting right outside. Maybe she'll be able to get you all roused up!" Junko hopped off his lap and skipped away, turning back and winking at him before going out a door that led to a dark hallway.

This was his chance.

"Kirigiri-san!" he called as quietly he could, craning his neck around to where Kirigiri was lying. "Kirigiri-san?!"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, looking around dis-concertedly.

"Kirigiri-san! Are you alright?"

"Mmm... Naegi-kun? Where is she?"

"Huh? Enoshima? S-She left to get a… a "special guest"?"

Kirigiri's blank expression didn't change as she remained silent

"She said we won't be leaving this ro-"

"I know, Naegi-kun," Kirigiri interrupted, "I talked to her before you woke up."

"Re-"

The door flew open before Naegi could finish his sentence.

"Ah! I see sleeping beauty has a awoken from her slumber. Not such a big tough fighter now, are you Kirigiri-san?" Junko walked in, dragging a large plastic bag behind her. "You're such a selfish bitch, you know that? It's sooo hard to drag someone away while they're kicking and screaming while you're carry an unconscious body at the same time! And then the chloroform wouldn't work and you just wouldn't quieten downn would you? So we had a nice girly heart-to-heart and then finally, I managed to knock you out, after I literally drowned a rag in chloroform. And that all happened when you were taking a nap, Naegi-kun. You really do sleep like a log! I'm surprised half the school wasn't woken up by your screaming, Kirigiri, jeez..."

The two stared at her, completely silent.

"Well then, let's greet our special guest of honor!" Junko kneeled down beside the plastic bag and ripped away at it with her nail file, dragging it along the length of the bag.

"Let's give a big, warm, friendly welcome to Maizono Sayaka!"

There she was. Maizono's lifeless body lay on the floor, her clothes still blood stained, the huge gaping wound in her abdomen now very apparent.

"M-Maizono... san..." Naegi stared at her corpse, trembling, feeling the colour drain from his face. The body was in near perfect condition.

"Yep! There she is, the famous pop idol, in the flesh... And blood, aha~ I decided to bring her along for the fun. I know you had a big, fat crush on her Naegi-kun, so maybe she can get you excited, seeing as I failed..."

Junko grabbed Maizono's arm and pulled her along the floor over to where Naegi was sitting before lifting her up and dumping her on the boy's lap, rearranging her body so that she was straddling his hips.

Maizono was freezing cold, her body feeling heavy and stiff as it slumped against Naegi's chest. He recoiled in disgust, not daring to even glance down at the corpse laying on top of him.

"There ya go, Naegi-kun! You finally have the girl of your dreams all to yourself! What're you gonna do first?" Junko questioned as she stood behind him, adjusting Maizono's arms in such a way so that they were wrapped around Naegi's neck.

The brunet tensed up, trying to edge away from the body but it was no use. It stayed there, not budging an inch.

"How about you start with some kissing? Of course, you'll have to take the lead here, Naegi-kun. Ya wouldn't wanna act rude on your first big date, now, would you?"

"N-No...I c-can't..." Naegi felt himself begin to shake violently as his eyes filled up with tears. Junko had to be kidding... He couldn't do something like that to a dead body. It wasn't right...

Junko sighed impatiently and walked over to Kirigiri, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt and dragging her over to Naegi and Maizono. "I had a feeling this would happen, seeing as you're so shy and all, so I've devised a genius plan!" The model dropped Kirigiri and went over to a table that was in a corner of the room, partially cloaked in the darkness.

"Ta-da! Here we go!" Junko, skipped back over to the two, holding up a simple .38 revolver with a fiendish grin on her face. "You're gonna kiss Maizono, or else this fucker gets a nice silver bullet in her head!" She grabbed Kirigiri's collar again and pressed the barrel of the gun to her head. "Get busy, Naegi-kun."

It was the first time Naegi had seen the silverette look so afraid. She wasn't saying anything, but her eyes fixated on his, silently pleading with him. It was barely noticeable, but he swore she was biting her lip. Taking a deep breath, he looked down and cautiously glanced at Maizono.

Her eyes were still open, glazed over and completely expressionless. A small stream of dried blood that had trickled from the corner of her mouth when she was stabbed was still there, making her look even more miserable.

Naegi closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to Maizono's cheek and giving her a small peck before pulling away.

Junko tutted, shaking her head. "I wanna see some tongue."

The boy swallowed hard, feeling himself shaking again. "P-Please, Enoshima-san... I-I-"

Junko tightened her grip on Kirigiri's collar and shoved the barrel of the gun in her mouth. "Do it or else your precious little fuck toy gets her brains blown out."

Naegi looked at his friend.

Then at the gun.

Then back at his friend.

She looked terrified. Completely and utterly terrified.

He couldn't do this to her.

…

'For Kirigiri-san,' he told himself as he hesitantly leaned in, this time aiming for Maizono's mouth. He kissed her and groaned in disgust, but didn't pull away right after. His lips stayed pressed against hers, frozen, but there was absolutely no way he was going to put his tongue in her mouth.

Junko noticed the lack of movement and dropped her other captive. She grabbed Maizono's head and forced her mouth open, pushing her face closer to Naegi's.

"Did you not hear me when I said 'I wanna see some tongue"?" she hissed into his ear, grabbing him by the hair and pushing Naegi's face into Maizono's.

'_For Kirigiri-san,'_he told himself again, parting his lips a little and then slowly entering the corpse's mouth.

Naegi gagged as he felt his tongue touch the dry inside of his deceased friend's mouth. It was freezing, almost like licking an ice cube, and tasted so... so stale. Hei desperately tried to turn his head away, but Junko held onto him tight, cackling cruelly.

"Aren't you happy, Naegi-kun? You're finally getting to go all the way with the girl of your dreams!" the model said as she pulled Naegi away from Maizono, "Hey, let's see if _that _was enough to get you hard."

Junko shoved her hand down Naegi's jeans again, feeling him up roughly. "Wow, you really _are_ hard to please! Men these days," she spat, pulling her hand out and walking away with crossed arms. "What's it gonna take?"

Naegi stared at her, with Maizono's body still resting on his chest.

"Hmm... what about this?" Grabbing Maizono by the hair, Junko pulled her off Naegi and dragged her across the room into the dark corner she had gone to earlier. "Hang on sec! I just need to find my pilers. Jeez, it's almost impossible to get a corpse's teeth out without them!"

After a few rattling sounds, a sickening popping noise filled the room, accompanied by the sound of metal hitting teeth and the pitter patter of teeth hitting the floor.

Naegi sat in the chair he was tied to trembling, listening in fear. Just what the hell was that psycho planning on doing to him now? An involuntary whimper escaped his mouth as he pulled at his restraints in vain.

Kirigiri lay beside him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face as she tried to sit back up. Her eyes met Naegi's and she shot him a pitying glance, her mouth opening as if she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Junko stomping back over to them with Maizono in tow.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be aha~" Junko remarked, dropping Maizono and kneeling down in front of Naegi, parting his knees and crawling between his legs, "But now the real fun starts!"

"W-What?!"

She leaned in close to his face, grinning manically. "Oh come _on_, you can't just kiss a girl and _not _make her suck your dick, right?"

* * *

(A/N:) Needs to be finished, but it's been sitting around unfinished for two months now. I haven't written any grimdark fanfics for a while, and I guess I just needed to get this out? okay? Okay. Hope you enjoyed. There's a possibility of a chapter two, but don't count on it! Thanks again!


End file.
